bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 467
London Buses route 467 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Epsom End and Hook, it is operated by it is operated by Quality Line. History The route has roots from the London Country route 468 which was introduced in May 1946 in time for the first post-war Epsom Derby, which went from what was then Chessington Zoo to Effingham via Epsom Hospital. It was renumbered 467 in 1999 after London suffix lettered bus routes were renumbered; 68A became London Buses route 468, so the 468 became the 467, which had previously been used as a London Transport country route between Horton Kirby and Sidcup. Route 467 commenced operation on 16 September 2000 running between Epsom Clock Tower and Hook Ace of Spades. The route was initially operated by London United from their Kingston (K) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. In January 2001, the MCW Metrobuses were introduced. In November 2001, Kingston Garage closed and the allocation was transferred to Tolworth (TV) garage. In 2003, the route was withdrawn between Hinchley Wood School and Claygate. The MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Volvo Olympians at the same time. In early 2005, it was suggested that the route be merged with the K4, providing a service between Epsom Hospital and Kingston Hospital. This did not go ahead as a result of a lack of funding from Surrey Council, a lack of buses small enough to operate the route (the K4 uses small low-floor buses whereas the 467 uses double-deckers), an inability to cope with the school appendages on certain 467 journeys, and difficulty finding a suitable route through Hook, Mansfield Park and Winey Park. In November 2005, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 2006, the route was considered for withdrawal by Transport for London but was saved after it attracted additional funding from Surrey County Council. Certain journeys on the route carry on to Epsom Hospital for Rosebery School. In addition, since 2009 the 467 has covered the journeys of the discontinued 833 Surrey service from Hook to Hinchley Wood School It is also the only link between Chessington and Epsom that does not necessitate a change at Tolworth or Surbiton, which would result in an additional journey time and expense, as a second bus must be boarded in order to continue the journey. This can be attributed to the fact that in April 1965 the Borough of Epsom and Ewell opted not to become part of Greater London. Although a link from Chessington to Epsom only runs once an hour, it has been suggested that the Route 71 be extended from Chessington to Epsom via the B280 road, providing a more direct and frequent service between the two. On 4 January 2011, the route was converted to double deck using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 3 September 2011, the route passed to Quality Line using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 2 July 2016, the route was retained by Quality Line. Current route Route 467 operates via these primary locations: *Epsom Hospital (School journeys only) *Epsom Clock Tower *Ewell *Ewell West Station *Copt Gilders Estate *Chessington South Station *Hook ''Ace Parade '' *Hinchley Wood School (School journeys only) External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 467, London Buses routes